User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Bleeding - Chapter 3: Shepherd of Fire
'''Shepherd of Fire '''is the third chapter of my second fanfiction, "The Bleeding". I hope you like this chapter. Shepherd of Fire The dragon's flames somehow did not kill Krystof. The flames merely burnt him, ruining his outfit and turning his skin gray. The Abyss Watcher statue remained mysteriously unharmed. Krystof suspected that Harold had sent him to his death, but didn't think that was the case because if Harold wanted someone dead then he would kill that person himself. Krystof made his way back to Harold's house. When Harold saw that Krystof got burnt, he said, "What in the flying f**k happened?" Krystof told Harold that there was a dragon that roasted him after he retrieved the statue. Harold promised that what he read did not mention any dragons, and that he did not send Krystof to his death. Harold then told Krystof that he would give him 10,000 gold for his troubles, which led to Krystof asking how much money Harold had, and Harold said, "When you're seen as a hero, you tend to get alot of money from people who admire you." Harold went to give Krystof his reward when he suddenly recalled something important. He asked Krystof what the dragon looked like, and Krystof told him that it was a black dragon with deer like horns on its head. Harold remembered that the dragon that burned Krystof like a piece of bacon was a god-like creature who can use its breath to give people who it sees worth control over fire. Harold then gave Krystof his reward, as well as an amulet that he found that deflects any spells aimed at him, just in case. Before Krystof left, Harold told him that if he still wanted to collect the statues of the Lords of Cinder that the reward would be about 1 million gold. Krystof then said, "How could a soldier be as rich as you?" Harold then said that he answered that question about 2 minutes ago. Krystof decided to get a new outfit, since his current outfit was ruined. What he chose was a dark brown trench coat, a black iron vest, a pair of iron boots, a demonic looking helmet with 2 large horns on it (kind of like the Daedric Helmet in Skryim), and a black cape. Harold also gave Krystof a katana that he found during one of his many adventures. Krystof also decided to give himself a title that would be feared by all who dare to challenged him, and named himself the "Shepherd of Fire". Following this, Krystof decided to collect the rest of the statues that Harold wanted because he needed some money. The other tombs housing the statues were not far from the first one that Krystof visited. The layout of all of the tombs was the same, and there was no dragon at the end so Krystof had an easy time. His experience in collecting the statues was all the same until he got to the last tomb, which was the one housing the statue of Aldrich. After collecting the statue, Krystof was greeted by a man he had never seen before. The man was dark skinned, and was clearly a gunslinger as he was carrying a revolver, a weapon used exclusively by gunslingers. The man introduced himself as Roland, and that he was in this tomb because he got lost. Krystof didn't believe Roland at first, thinking that the gunslinger was stalking him. Roland promised that he was telling the truth, and that he was lost. Krystof decided to help Roland go to Yharnam, saying that it was safe there. Credits Thanks for reading chapter 3 of my story. Tell me what you think in the comments. The title is an obvious reference to my favorite song. Category:Blog posts